


Days Grow Colder, We Grow Warmer

by PizzaHorse



Series: Weblena Week 2018 [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Best Friends, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Duck - Freeform, Ducks, Emotional, Emotions, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Female Characters, Female Friendship, First Crush, First Dates, First Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Realization, Secret Crush, Strong Female Characters, Teen Crush, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaHorse/pseuds/PizzaHorse
Summary: Webby and Lena go to a local cider mill, and examine both pumpkins and feelings.





	Days Grow Colder, We Grow Warmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretsoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsoup/gifts).
  * Inspired by [they went to the cider mill](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/425198) by secretsoup. 



It was… weird, coming into life fully formed, knowing things she wasn't sure how she knew, like how to walk and talk and that food was necessary for survival and a host of other things. But there was so much she didn't know, like holiday traditions and the dynamics of a real family. She just sort of woke up one day, without any memories of her own, imbued with the image of someone she'd never met (Scrooge McDuck) but for some reason wanted to destroy.

All of that was gone, and Lena de Spell was left with new and fresh memories. Magica, defeated. Her body, returned. Webby, in good health and high spirits. Everything was right in the world, for the first time in her life. Not just pretend right, but right  _right_. No more watching what she said or where she went or who she formed relationships with. No more hiding. No more running.

It was fitting that the first real holiday Lena would have chance to celebrate was Halloween.

She even got into the autumn mood with a slight appearance change, swapping out her faded pink tips for orange, to match the season. The change had been a surprise, biggest of all to Webby, who had gotten used to the familiarity of Lena always being the same. But maybe, they were changing, and growing, like the current season brought change and growth to the world.

The change had resulted in a conversation about holiday customs, wherein Webby had detailed at length several common traditions, like trick or treating, pumpkin carving, pranking, and lots of seasonal baked goods from Mrs. Beakley. The last two were, unsurprisingly, Lena's favorites. Or what she suspected would be her favorites, since she had never participated in any holiday customs.

When Webby learned of this fact, she decided to rectify it immediately, which meant a trip to the local cider mill was in order. She offered to let the boys come along, but they mentioned something about not wanting to spoil her date. This wasn't a date, because a date would mean just her and Lena going somewhere, alone, and if the boys weren't going then… Oh.

But that was silly, neither of them had said this was a date, and she and Lena had done plenty of date-like activities before, which were totally and definitely not dates, because that would imply that they were something more than friends. Lena had previously kept Webby at arm's length, for fear that Magica might harm her, but now that threat was completely null and was there really anything stopping this from being a date, other than the fact that it had not been deemed as such?

Maybe Lena wasn't the dating type, maybe she didn't have feelings for Webby in that way. Maybe those were just irrational fears that held Webby back from even asking, "Is this a date?" as they rode along in the back of the limo, an unusual air of quiet surrounding them.

Lena, normally someone who could not get enough quiet, but simultaneously could not get enough of Webby's voice, noticed the penetrating silence. She would have expected the space between them to be full of visions of whatever awaited them at this "cider mill." Descriptions of activities, plans for the day, that sort of thing, but there was nothing.

Several times Lena almost asked what was wrong, then shut her beak again. She wanted to ask, to know what was bothering her friend, and do what she could to make things better. At the same time, if something bad had happened that Webby was trying to forget, Lena didn't want to dredge it up again.

So she stared out the window, while Webby grasped fistfuls of her skirt in her palms and stole glances at her best friend. Both oblivious to the feelings of the other, which could have easily been resolved by just one of them speaking up. Easier said than done when one was too shy and one was too nervous, or perhaps they both shared a bit of each emotion. It made for great lack of conversation.

However, Webby's mood seemed to improve as their destination came into view. "We're here!" She almost tuck-and-rolled out of the car before it had even stopped, but she knew such an impulsive move would undoubtedly alarm Launchpad. And Lena, temporarily, although very few of Webby's antics surprised her anymore.

So she waited patiently, face pressed to the window, as a familiar barn-looking structure came into view. All worry about date or not date forgotten for the moment, as a flood of happy memories of visiting this same farm with granny rushed into her mind. Now, she could share those same happy memories with Lena.

Webby practically jumped out once the vehicle had stopped moving, and ran off, up the dirt road towards the cider mill. Lena thanked Launchpad for the ride and mentioned they'd call him when they were finished, because technically he was still on-call for Uncle Scrooge.

"Come on!" Webby called over her shoulder, to which Lena hurried up the path after her.

"I'm getting this one!" Webby exclaimed, after they'd both spent several minutes in the pumpkin patch. Mostly Lena just followed Webby as she scurried about, examining gourds, tapping on them to see which were the correct ripeness, making sure there weren't too many blemishes. Although a few odd markings were good for personality, she'd said.

"Can you even carry that?" Lena crossed her arms over her chest amusedly.

"Yes!" Webby hefted the squash above her head. "Which one are you going to get?"

"That whole carving thing sounds really messy and definitely not up my alley."

"You have to get one!" Webby's puppy-dog eyes were almost enough to convince Lena to grab the nearest one.  _Almost_.

"Do I have to carve it?"

"No."

"Do I have to get a big one?"

"No."

"I'll think about it."

Webby looked Lena up and down skeptically. She had hoped that her friend would be as excited as she was about all this. She thought that Lena's first experience with holiday traditions would somehow be magical and wonderful, just as Webby's earliest memories of visiting the cider mill were some of her happiest. Maybe Lena just needed time to get into the spirit of everything.

They tried the corn maze, but even though it changed every year, it was no match for Webby's smarts and they'd made it through in no time. Then they tried a hay ride, which Lena seemed very underwhelmed by. The last activity available was watching some fresh cider be pressed. That seemed to intrigue Lena, a little, probably because it involved a form of destruction. Maybe it was because the result was fresh, hot cider, which Lena had somehow procured two cups of while Webby was full engaged in the pressing process.

The two found some hay bales outside that they could settle onto. Webby set her pumpkin next to herself, then blew on her drink as she stared down into the liquid. Lena mirrored the action, using the paper cup to warm her hands, which always seemed to be cold no matter the weather.

"Are you having fun?" Webby finally prompted, when the cider didn't cool fast enough to occupy her mouth.

Lena glanced over. "You're having fun, right?"

"Yes, but, this was for you."

"Look, I know, Webs, but this isn't quite my style. I  _like_  watching you have fun, though. I really do. I may not show it well, but I'm having fun because you're having fun. It's just kind of hard for me to figure out how to show the right emotions. I had to hold back any semblance of feeling for so long, sometimes it still scares me," she tried to take a sip of her cider while she thought of what else to say, which resulted in her burning her beak. "Oh, hey, I got something!" she brightened, remembering her other purchase along with the ciders.

From her sweater pocket she produced something small, white, and roundish. It was a pumpkin, comically small when compared to Webby's, but the shape fit and it was by all accounts, still a pumpkin. "I picked it out. There was a whole basket by the counter. This one seemed the most unique."

So maybe Lena was here mostly because of Webby, but she had still taken the time to pick out her own pumpkin, even if it wasn't large or grand or carvable. And she was smiling as Webby held out her hand to take it, so she could place it atop her own, and Webby noted that it had been Lena's decision to get them the cider. Maybe the activities that she enjoyed weren't the same ones that piqued Lena's interest. They were two very different individuals, after all, and maybe Webby needed to be more considerate about the things Lena would appreciate.

"Is there anything you'd like to do before we head home?"

"Hmm, you know, those cider donuts looked  _really_  tasty."

"Yeah, let's get some!" Webby had to admit that Lena was right. She'd also spied the tantalizing offerings as the pair made their way outside, and considered stopping by before they made their departure. It seemed Lena's mind was on the same track.

"You watch the pumpkins and I'll go get us something to eat," Lena offered.

Webby glanced down at her barely touched cider, then down at her pumpkin. She couldn't possibly carry both, and certainly couldn't waste good cider, so much as she wanted to accompany Lena, she had to relent. "Okay. See you soon."

Maybe she should have just asked what Lena liked in the first place. Or maybe it took Lena  _time_  to discover what she might like doing or partaking in. Apple cider and small pumpkins and donuts were all such simple parts of the cider mill experience, in Webby's opinion. But perhaps simple suited Lena. She wasn't exactly the grand adventuring type, if Webby really thought about it. More of the inner city party crashing type. So perhaps their styles were different, and they got enjoyment out of different things. They'd still had a fun day together, right?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the return of her friend, with a bag of what appeared to be half a dozen donuts, plus a couple of caramel apples.

"Looks like we can wash these down with that cider," she indicated the apples protruding from the bag with a nod. She promptly sat down next to Webby, passing one to her and beginning to work at her own. Caramel apples always looked delicious, and were delicious, but the actual eating of them was a challenge all its own.

The snacks occupied the two of them for some time, leaving them more or less alone with their thoughts about the cider mill, and each other. Webby finally sipped the last of her cider and suggested they call Launchpad for a pick up, since they'd done everything and it was getting late. Lena idly munched on donuts as they headed for the exit.

They stood at the edge of the dirt road, a fence behind them and a ditch beside them, waiting for Launchpad. Webby set their pumpkins down, because her arms were tired, and because this place was a fair bit outside of Duckburg, so he might be awhile. That gave the two of them time to talk, and for Lena to ask a question that had been in the back of her mind all afternoon.

"You were quiet on the way here. Everything okay, Webs?"

Webby had sort of hoped that Lena hadn't noticed, even though the silence had been, ironically, blaringly obvious. But now came the moment of truth when she could divulge what had really been on her mind, or come up with a clever lie that Lena would inevitably see through anyway.

"Is this a date?"

The initial answer was the crisp crunch of a cider donut as Lena took a bite right at the same moment, then what seemed like a thoughtful pause, followed by a shrug and another bite.

"Do you want it to be a date?"

Gods, she was so calm and casual, still unbothered by anything in the world. But this shouldn't have been casual, this should have been  _serious_. Webby was seriously asking, and here all Lena could offer in return was some sort of an "I don't care either way" attitude. And maybe she didn't care, maybe she didn't feel the need for their relationship to be serious. But it stung Webby, just a little, that Lena didn't care one way or another, because  _she_  cared a whole awful lot, not just about the labeling of the thing, but about Lena in general.

But it did pose an interesting question. Did she want this to be a date? Or did the concept exist mostly because she thought it ought to, because the boys had put it into her head, or because she'd known Lena long enough that maybe it's what she thought they  _should_  be doing? Had she explored her feelings enough to know, without any doubt, that she wanted this to be a date?

The answer was that yes, she had. She'd thought up so many date possibilities she'd lost count. Considered so many times spouting, "I love you", because the phrase so often popped into her head any time she so much as looked at Lena. Countless nights she'd laid awake and wished that she could forever wake up near her best friend, even when they got older. Yes, she did want this, she'd wanted it so long she couldn't remember a time when she didn't, and now that she had the opportunity, she hesitated. Of all the possible reactions,  _hesitation_. An emphatic "YES!" caught in her throat, maybe because  _Lena_  didn't seem all too keen on the prospect.

"Donut for your thoughts?" Lena waved one of the fried rings in front of Webby's face. She'd spaced out.

"I-"  _I want this to be a date. I wanted to ask you earlier but I chickened out. Have we been on dates before? I remember you holding my hand during the fireworks when we went to the fair last summer, was that a date? Do you want to date me? Would you ever date me? Have you ever dated anyone before? Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods..._

"I like girls!" was all Webby managed to spout.

Her face flushed a deep crimson, and she sat down right there on the edge of the road, pulling her legs up to her chest and scooping her arms around them, burying her face in her knees.

Lena placed a half eaten donut back in the bag, and settled down next to Webby, though not close enough to touch. She wasn't great at this whole sympathy thing, after spending so long being hard and cold and defensive, but she was learning to open up and become something akin to  _warmer_  towards others.

"That's okay, isn't it? There's nothing wrong with that, Webby. Fuddy duddy tea time better not be teaching you there is. Because if so, she and I are going to have a problem because I like girls too-"

"I like you," Webby lifted her head and placed her chin between her knees.

"I know."

"It's not a problem with granny or Uncle Scrooge or anyone else. It's-"

"-me."

"It's fine if you don't-" Webby swallowed, pushing down the lump in her throat that threatened to swell up and overcome her with emotion, "-feel the same way. I just, need to know what this is. What we are. If there's hope for us. If I should even keep trying at all. Not knowing is torture."

"Aw, geez, Webs," Lena rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "I guess I've just been scared about taking the next step. Everything is still so new and fresh for me. I know Magica's gone, but a part of me is still holding on to the fears I held for years. I don't want to put you through the emotional roller coaster that's dominating my life right now. I just want to be a better person when I date you, and I'm not there yet. You're so good and I'm still working on not being so bad. I'm not  _good enough_  for you yet."

Webby stared at her friend, long and hard, like she was thinking about something. Then, "Have I ever told you you're not good enough?"

"No, but-"

"Maybe Magica did. Maybe that's why you feel that way. But I don't care about the weight of your bad deeds compared to your good. I don't care what anyone says about you, or about us. I like you just how you are. And I know that things haven't been easy for you, and they're still not perfect. But if you let me, I want to help you work through all the bad things. I don't want to stand by and watch you go it alone. I'm here for you. I always have been. That's true, whether or not we date or become girlfriends or any of that. I'm still your friend. Please let me in."

Lena took a deep breath of the crisp autumn air, breathing in the scents of the farm as dusk fell. She took one hand and wriggled it under one of Webby's, which was still tightly clasped around her knee. But she took the offering, intertwining her fingers with Lena's, their hands held aloft in the space between them.

"I want this to be a date," Lena started. "There were a lot of other times I wanted to be dates, too. I'm just so new at this, not just the dating or relationships thing, but freedom. It's weird not being told what to do all the time. Not having to watch my back.  _Having_  someone to watch my back, on the occasion I do need it. Everything's happening so fast. My life used to consist of waiting for one precise moment in time, and now that moment is past and I don't exactly know where to go from here."

"Let the lady lead," Webby gave her hand a light squeeze.

"What?"

"Launchpad is here!"

The ride back was quiet, but happily so, both girls absorbed in their thoughts about the future ahead. They held hands all the way home, until Launchpad dropped them off at the front door while he went to park the limo. Webby carried their pumpkins to the porch and set them down, but refrained from opening the door, instead staring down at her feet while she shuffled them awkwardly.

"You know, sometimes two lovers are supposed to share a kiss on the porch, just out of sight of their parents, before one of them rushes off into the night."

"Are they?" Lena cocked a playful eyebrow, like she'd never heard of such a thing, even though Webby had subjected her to dozens of sappy movies and she knew full well what she was talking about.

"Yes," Webby whispered, and gulped, waiting with bated breath. For once in her life she wanted to be the damsel, to be swept off her feet by a dark and mysterious stranger, but only because she knew who that dark and mysterious stranger was. And she was far from actually being a stranger.

So Lena made a move, because Webby seemed to want her to, and for the first time it actually felt good to make a decision and go through with it, instead of being a follower. She leaned down and pressed their beaks together, light and gentle at first, testing the waters, until Webby grabbed her by the collar and pulled her in even closer, like she couldn't get enough. Clumsy hands grasped at the back of Webby's shirt, because Lena wasn't sure where else they should go, and also, she felt that if something didn't tether her to the earth, she might float away and never come back down.

It ended, too soon for both of them, but this was new and they were young and knew better than to rush this. It was evident that this moment, or something similar to it, had been on their minds for awhile, but the wait had been worth it. Now, they had every day for the rest of their lives to make up for lost time.

"Well, see you around," Lena stepped down off the porch and threw a wink over her shoulder.

"Lena, wait!"

"Yeah?"

"You live here!"

"Right, I was just going to go around back so we could preserve the moment."

Webby giggled at the notion, but appreciated the sentiment. "Come inside, silly."

"Wow, only our first date and I'm already being invited into the lady's home," Lena pretended to be bashful as she put on a faux accent, befitting someone far more prim and proper than she would  _ever_  be. "My goodness, what would her  _grandmother_  think? Sneaking in a rebellious ruffian after dark. She's liable to get corrupted if she keeps this up!"

"Stop it, get over here!" Webby continued to laugh. It was nice to see Lena being playful, and more relaxed. She seemed to let her guard down more frequently, now that she wasn't under Magica's control, but it was still a rare and welcome sight.

Lena smiled, and even laughed at herself a little, as she joined her friend and entered the house. Although, maybe they weren't just friends anymore, she realized. Maybe they were more. Her chest clenched, old fears rising up, until she realized that maybe she didn't have to be afraid of being more. There was no more Magica. No more shadowy sorceress looming over her. No more being controlled. She had control now, and freedom, the freedom to make her own decisions. She'd been free to kiss Webby just now, and she was free to do it again, and again, and again, as long as Webby was okay with it.

A chill in the air ruffled her feathers just before she stepped inside. Lena might not have been a fortune-teller, but she could predict a lot of evenings that involved her and Webby, huddled close together by the fire, sharing a blanket. Cups of hot cocoa that were supposed to keep them warm, even though their own company did enough of that. Stealing kisses by firelight after everyone had gone to bed. Falling asleep in each other's arms, and dreaming of what their future might be like together.

Lena probably didn't know it, because she wasn't a mind reader, either, but Webby was thinking about the exact same thing, and smiling at such nice thoughts. Maybe it had all been fate, some kind of destiny, that lead to Webby sitting alone on the beach one day not so long ago. Maybe her sense of adventure, her thirst for the unknown, had led her to Lena that same day. Whatever the reason, it didn't matter now. They were together, and safe, and didn't really need anymore than that.

It may not have been a match anyone could have predicted, but they were happy. They made each other happy. Happy in ways neither of them could describe, happy in the simple things and happy in the complex things. They were a complex thing, weren't they? An eccentric, well-off, basically adopted member of the McDuck family, combined with the product of a decades old feud and probably a curse or two. Their meeting, and their relationship, was completely unpredictable. It suited them, and how they preferred life to be. Unpredictable.


End file.
